Question: Let \[f(x) =
\begin{cases}
9x+4 &\text{if }x\text{ is an integer}, \\
\lfloor{x}\rfloor+5 &\text{if }x\text{ is not an integer}.
\end{cases}
\]Find $f(\sqrt{29})$.
Explanation: Since 29 is not a perfect square, we know that $\sqrt{29}$ cannot equal an integer. Therefore, $f(\sqrt{29})=\lfloor\sqrt{29}\rfloor+5=5+5=\boxed{10}$.